World International Network
Background: World International Network (WIN) was a TV-movie production cooperative whose members were television networks and distributors in several countries (originally over a dozen) worldwide. It was founded and managed by Larry Gershman. In late 1995, Gershman sold the original incarnation of WIN to its English and German partners (Carlton and ARD), who renamed it Hamdon Entertainment; Gershman subsequently started a new "World International Network, LLC" that used the same logo. 1st Logo (1988-1990) Logo: On a space background, we see the blue text "World International Network" in a sans serif font. Beneath it is a list of television networks from around the world (likely to represent the networks the company distributes for). The above text slides down as a golden plate, representing the continents rises up. The letters "W" "I" and "N" appear via a dissolving effect. Variant: The first half is often cut out, or only the end product is shown against the space background. FX/SFX: The space background, the text shifting, the appearance of the plate and the letters Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound. Availability: Rare. May be followed by or even plastered with the 1998 Hamdon logo, a Carlton logo, or possibly a Granada or ITV logo. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1990-1999) Logo: The same as the previous logo, but only the text appears to be in a Times New Roman font rendering as "WORLD INTERNATIONAL NETWORK", the space background is moving, and the logo is filmed, and the logo is less smooth. Variants: *The first half is often cut out, or only the end product is shown against the space background. The former was used as an opening logo since 1996. Both served as closing logos from 1990 to 1996 and from 1997 to 1999. *"In Association With" may also be shown at the top of the logo. *In 1996, a closing variant features a still artwork of the logo on a different space background, with the words "In Association with" appears above the logo, with "LLC" standing next to the company name. *Starting in 1997, the text is taller and has "LLC" standing next to the company name. *A later closing version featured another similar still artwork version of it, but this time with the thin Times New Romaan condesended font, and it was on another different space background. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: *1990-1991: None, or the same whoosh sound as the last logo. *1991-1992: A synth choir with some twinkles. *1992-1999: A synth violin, followed by three faint drum notes and two synth hits. It concludes with a pattern of rising beeps. Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on various TV movies from the period, which are often reran on Lifetime Movie Network. Also seen on Deadly Invasion: The Killer Bee Nightmare, Ice, and Malpractice. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1999-2003) Logo: We see the plate from before on an angle. The three letters from before rise from it as the "WORLD INTERNATIONAL NETWORK LLC" text pans beneath it. FX/SFX: The letters rising and the text. A mass improvement from the previous logo. Even the space background is better. Music/Sounds: A 12 note synth theme. Availability: Quite common actually. Can be seen at the beginning of most movies on Lifetime Movie Network. Was also seen on Above Suspicion ''and ''Daydream Believer. This plastered the previous logo on more current prints of WIN's films from 1996-1999, like Ice. Editor's Note: None.